Bad Day
by shun-kumikumi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya hanya pegawai kantoran biasa. Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu dengan 2 warna kontras yang akan merubah hidupnya. [AkaKuroAka, AU]


_An Akakuro fanfiction written by shun-kumikumi_

_Kuroko no basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's_

_AkaKuroAka Stasiun!AU_

_SatpamStasiun!Oreshi x PegawaiKantoran!Kuroko x PenjagaLoketKereta!Bokushi_

_Harem!Kuroko_

_Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya hanya pegawai kantoran biasa. Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu dengan 2 warna kontras yang akan merubah hidupnya._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bad Day**

Pagi ini tak pernah menjadi pagi yang lebih buruk bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuyaaa! Cepat bangun! Kamu mau kesiangan lagi hah?"

Teriakan sang ibu bagai panggilan maut di telinga. Dengan segala upaya yang dapat dihasilkan tubuh kecilnya, Tetsuya bangkit terpogoh-pogoh menuju kamar mandi. Alarm sukses dibanting setelah berbaik-hati memberitahukan seberapa telat Tuan mudanya sekarang. Jantung Tetsuya meloncat kaget begitu barisan angka delapan lewat 10 menit terpapar digital. Ia benar-benar mendumel dalam hati. Tidak menyangka kebodohannya menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa baru membangunkanku jam segini, _kaa-san_?" Tetsuya teriak sembari memutar keran, mencuci muka secepat kilat. Odol bercumbu mesra dengan bulu halus sikat gigi . Digeser kesana kemari dengan kasar demi membersihkan deretan gigi putih yang sekejap bermandikan busa. Tak sampai 5 menit Tetsuya segera menyudahi acara sikat giginya, kumur-kumur asal-asalan - yang penting bersih, tak peduli akan _bed hair_nya dan langsung lari menuju lemari.

"_Okaasan_ sudah membangunkanmu puluhan kali, Tetsuya! Dasar kau ini. Sudah dewasa masih saja susah dibangunkan."

Tetsuya nyaris tak mendengar jawaban ibunya. Ia sedang berkutat dengan kancing-kancing dan dasi yang sialnya masih saja belum terlalu mahir untuk diikat dengan benar.

Tetsuya merampas tas kantornya dari gantungan di tembok. Tak lupa jas juga turut diambil-tanpa dipakai, hanya disandarkan pada bahu. Tetsuya keluar kamar dan berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Ya ampun, lihat dirimu! Kau kacau sekali, Tetsuya." Ibu Tetsuya terpana dan khawatir melihat penampilan anaknya yang semrawut. Piring berisi tamagoyaki yang sedang dibawa menuju meja didiamkan sesaat begitu Tetsuya datang.

Tetsuya buru-buru menghampiri meja makan. Mengambil sepotong roti bakar dan menyelipkannya di antara gigi. Tanpa membuang waktu bergerak menuju ibunya, melepas sesaat roti demi mengecup pipi kiri ibunya singkat, kembali digigitinya roti itu dan berkata tak wajar. "_Ittehwiiimazu." _Tetsuya melesat bagai angin.

Langkah lari pemuda biru sudah tak terlihat lagi. Pintu terbanting tanpa menutup. Ibu Tetsuya mengelus dada.

"_Itterasshai."_

.

.

Tetsuya patut bersyukur bisa sampai dalam waktu 10 menit hasil lomba balap jantung dan kaki ringkihnya menuju stasiun terdekat. Ia tak pernah berlari semati-matian ini sebelumnya. Tempat sampah di pojok stasiun menjadi tumpuan bagi pemuda itu mengambil nafas. Tetes demi tetes keringat menjatuhi lantai bagai air mata. Tak sanggup berdiri, Tetsuya akhirnya menyerah dan duduk bersandar pada palang. Kakinya setengah diselonjorkan. Tas kantor digolerkan lemah di atas lantai.

Masih mengambil oksigen, Tetsuya mengangkat tangan kirinya, tempat yang dipercaya setia menjadi lokasi bermukim arloji kesayangannya, kalau saja ia membawanya.

Tetsuya memaki . "Sial, aku lupa bawa jam."

Detik demi detik berlalu minta diisi.

15 detik. Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha bangkit.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara bariton terasa begitu dekat di telinga Tetsuya, membuatnya bergidik dan menoleh.

Helaian rambut merah dan rubi yang terbungkus dalam rongga mata segera menghiasi pandangan manik biru. Sekejap Tetsuya menahan nafas begitu aroma musk mint meraba penciumannya yang diduga berasal dari lelaki tersebut.

"_H-hai_?"

Pemuda merah yang bertanya sopan itu tersenyum, masih dalam posisi rendah menunduk di atas kepala Tetsuya.

"Kalau anda kesulitan bisa saya bantu?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan.

Tetsuya agak gugup dan merasa tak nyaman melihat pemuda itu begitu dekat. Ia menegakkan sedikit punggungnya dan melambaikan tangan tanda menolak.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Tetsuya meraih tasnya. Dan hendak bangun..

"Ma-maaf?"

Pemuda biru mendelik kesal begitu menyadari orang asing yang baru saja menghampirinya masih membungkuk menatapnya. Tatapannya pun masih sama. Tapi kalau Tetsuya lihat baik-baik senyumnya agak mengerikan.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Pemuda merah menegakkan tubuhnya. Tetsuya kini bisa bangkit dengan tenang. Ia berdiri dan saat itulah bola mata _Aquamarine _miliknya membulat begitu melihat keseluruhan tampilan lelaki yang hendak menolongnya itu. Tubuh pria itu atletis- tidak begitu tinggi tapi sangat proporsional. Setelan seragam putih dan celana hitam tampak pas membentuk lekuk otot . Wajah luar biasa tampan. Surai nya jatuh dengan luwes sampai ke mata. Sebagian kepalanya tertutupi topi berlambangkan kepolisian Jepang. Sungguh menawan. Satpam terkeceh di dunia. Belum pernah ia melihat satpam setampan i- Tunggu- Apa kata otaknya tadi?- Dia satpam?

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? "

Tetsuya pasti terlihat seperti orang aneh karena melongo. Ya, jelas saja mana mungkin ia tak akan terkejut! Pemuda dengan tampang _high class model_ seperti ini dipekerjakan sebagai satpam? Dunia ini yang sudah gila atau apa?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tetsuya menghela nafas. Masih menatap sang satpam ganteng dengan teliti. Mencoba mengolah kesimpulan lain bahwa jangan-jangan pemuda di depannya ini hanya aktor yang sedang istirahat syuting atau _cosplayer_ yang mencoba memanfaatkan fasilitas sebagai lokasi pemotretan.

"Kalau anda perlu sesuatu bisa hubungi kami. Kami disini siap siaga untuk membantu."

Telak. Pemuda ini memang satpam asli. Tetsuya menduga pasti hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja mengingat dirinya tak pernah melihat satpam seperti itu sebelumnya. Ah, sudahlah, tak perlu memikirkan orang lain. Biar saja pemuda tampan ini ditobatkan sebagai satpam tertampan abad 21 dan hal itu sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh padanya.

"Maaf, apa anda tahu sekarang jam berapa? Apa kereta ke Tokyo sudah ada yang lewat?"

Tetsuya sungguh tak beruntung. Ia bangun kesiangan. Lupa membawa jam. Tidak sempat mengecek jadwal keberangkatan kereta. Tetapi setidaknya ada satu hal baik yang menimpanya.

Satpam ganteng mengangkat lengannya demi mengecek jam. Cara mengangkat lengan dan menoleh ke arah jamnya pun elegan. Tetsuya terpana.

"08:35. Kereta ke Tokyo baru berangkat semenit yang lalu." Tetsuya mendesah kecewa. "2 menit lagi kereta yang baru akan berangkat. Lebih baik Anda bersiap-siap."

"Terima kasih." Tetsuya mengetatkan sampiran tasnya ke bahu. Menunduk pada satpam yang sudah membantunya dan beranjak pergi.

Tetsuya tak pernah tahu bahwa dari jarak yang tak bisa dilihatnya, sang satpam tersenyum manis.

.

.

Tetsuya tak bisa diam. Ia bergerak gelisah saat mengantri loket. Toleh kanan-kiri secara natural seiring lalu-lalangnya orang lewat. Terkadang ia merasa ada beberapa tatapan yang melihatnya seakan ingin tertawa. Ugh, sungguh Tetsuya tak ingin peduli. Ia sadar penampilannya yang acak-acakkan saat ini cukup menarik perhatian meski hanya pada segelintir orang saja yang menyadari keberadaannya. Yang terpenting dalam otak Tetsuya saat ini ialah Ia harus naik kereta sesegera mungkin dan sampai di kantor secepat mungkin. Melihat detik yang terus berjalan Tetsuya yakin dirinya sudah pasti akan terlambat tapi setidaknya ia berharap keterlambatannya ini jangan bertambah semakin parah. Sudah 2x Tetsuya mendapat surat peringatan- agar menjadi pegawai yang baik, datang tepat waktu sebelum bos datang- oleh bosnya, Nijimura Shuzou. Ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menepati janjinya minggu lalu dan berharap bosnya yang suka manyun itu bisa mentolerir kesalahannya kali ini.

Tinggal pemuda bersurai kuning ini yang tersisa, gumam Tetsuya. Buru-buru ia merogoh isi tas. Mencari kartu mingguan kereta yang selalu disangkutkannya tiap pulang kerja di dalam dompet.

"Silahkan." Suara sang penjaga tiket berkumandang. Pertanda giliran Tetsuya yang harus dilayani. Pemuda biru itu masih sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan dompet. Merutuk, panik. Bisik-bisik mulai tercemar. Tetsuya mulai takut. Tangannya mengobok-obok isi tas tak karuan. Eksistensi dompet belum dirasakan. Sekelebat pikiran horror melayang. Jangan-jangan dompetnya ketinggalan?

AAAAAAAAAAHHH. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin berteriak. Dirinya sudah panik setengah mati. Antrian di belakangnya mulai mendesis murka. Banyak diantaranya yang menyuruhnya menyingkir dan kembali antri dari belakang karena telah menjadi sumber kemacetan. Oh, Tuhan. Kecerobohan apalagi yang dilakukannya hari ini?

"Apa anda sudah siap memesan?" Suara tersebut diulang lagi. Terdengar galak. Tetsuya makin panik.

"Sepertinya anda mendapat masalah , tuan?" Suara lain muncul. Tetsuya masih tak sudi mendengar. Ia tak mau disuruh keluar dari antrian. Ia tak mau-

"Maaf."

Deg. Telinga Tetsuya kembali terserang penyakit jantung. Ada seseorang yang berbisik dengan suara seduktif. Ia bisa merasakan telinganya merah dan ia tahu apa sebabnya.

"Sudah saya bilang bukan? Kalau anda kesulitan jangan ragu-ragu minta bantuan."

Tas Tetsuya direbut. Tetsuya hanya menatap tak percaya begitu dirinya ikut ditarik- oh tidak- pinggangnya- pingggang rampingnya ditarik dengan satu tangan- efek sampingnya tubuhnya terpaksa menempel begitu dekat dengan tubuh sang satpam tampan yang sudah berada di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan.

Tetsuya bersumpah dirinya jatuh begitu saja ke pelukan sang pemuda . Jantung yang berirama normal terpatri jelas di pendengarannya. Wajahnya melekat tepat ke kain fabrik yang melapisi dada sang satpam. Jantung Tetsuya mendadak dipompa 2x lebih cepat.

"Sayang sekali anda harus menyingkir dulu. " Nafas halus membuat remang lehernya. Tetsuya tak bisa berkata-kata.

Antrian yang Tetsuya kosongi langsung dijejeli antrian selanjutnya. Kini tangan Tetsuya yang diraih dan dituntun menuju tempat yang lebih leluasa. Entah perasaan apa yang melandanya. Campur aduk. Yang pasti Tetsuya masih belum berbicara.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Lagi-lagi satpam itu bicara terlalu dekat.

"Ya." Tetsuya mundur. Sentuhan barusan masih begitu terasa. Tetsuya mulai berpikir tidak baik terlalu berlama-lama berduaan dengan satpam baru yang entah bagaimana bisa menolongnya sampai 2 kali ini. Begitu banyak satpam di luar sana. Dan Tetsuya masih ingat bagaimana dirinya diabaikan ketika bertanya jadwal kereta, atau tidak ditanggapi saat karcis keretanya hilang. Bahkan salah masuk ke gerbong khusus wanita pun tidak ditangani . Tapi satpam tampan satu ini begitu mudah tanggap ketika dirinya terkena masalah. Apakah ia harus bersyukur?

Kemudian Tetsuya ingat bahwa sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat pelecehan seksual. Apa wajar seorang satpam menyentuh calon penumpang kereta seperti tadi? Bukannya berterimakasih, perasaan curiga mendominasi.

"Maaf, tas anda saya ambil. Dan saya terpaksa menarik anda. Saya sudah bertanya berkali-kali tapi tidak dijawab karena itulah saya melakukan tindakan seperti tadi. Maaf bila anda merasa tidak nyaman."

Hati Tetsuya agak tersentuh. Pemuda tersebut ternyata minta maaf. Tetsuya memberanikan diri menatap manik rubi itu sekali lagi dan langsung terkesima begitu melihat kejujuran terpantul disana. Mungkin Tetsuya hanya salah paham. Pemuda ini tak bermaksud melecehkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf bisa kembalikan tasku?"

"Tentu saja." Pemuda itu baru saja melepas tas Tetsuya dari bahunya dan memberikannya sebelum.. isinya berhamburan.

"Ah, maaf." Pemuda merah itu langsung menampilkan wajah bersalah dan berlutut demi memungut barang-barang Tetsuya yang amat sangat random bertebaran.

Tetsuya panik dan jengkel. Oke, bukan salah pemuda itu juga karena memang tasnya dalam keadaan resleting terbuka sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja." Tetsuya ikut berjongkok. Tangan kecilnya membantu mengambil kembali barang miliknya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Tetsuya berjengit malu ketika menyadari tangan sang pemuda merah menggenggam gantungan kelinci putih miliknya.

"A...a-" Tetsuya hendak berkata. Protes pun tak ada gunanya. Sang pemuda sudah menaruh kembali gantungan itu ke dalam tas tanpa komentar sama sekali. Tetsuya agak bersyukur.

"Baik, sudah semua. Ah- kurang satu lagi."

Satpam bersurai merah tanpa ragu menarik lembut tangan Tetsuya dan bermaksud turut memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tetsuya bingung.

"Oh, rupanya ini tanganmu. Kukira mainan kapas seputih salju." Pemuda itu menyeringai. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak dapat dipercaya. Tetsuya lekas menarik tangannya.

Satpam ini mempermainkanku. Mentang-mentang ganteng bukan berarti seenaknya bisa menyentuhku, Tetsuya menggerutu.

Dengan murah hati satpam itu merapikan isi barang Tetsuya, saat memasang resleting tasnya, pemuda itu berkata, "Apa ini yang kau cari-cari?" Tangannya memamerkan dompet kecil sewarna surai _baby blue_.

"Ah!" Tetsuya membulatkan matanya. Berbinar-binar. "Ternyata ada. Terima kasih."

Dengan cepat Ia menarik dompetnya dari tangan si satpam, segera Tetsuya mengecek isi di dalamnya.

Setiap lekukan dan lapisan ia cek, kantong kecil yang biasanya diisi receh pun turut diperiksa.

Tidak ada. Tetsuya mendesah kecewa. "Cek kedua kali." Ia bergumam. Tetap tidak ada.

Ah, ternyata kartunya memang ketinggalan. Deru suara kereta menuju Tokyo bersahut-sahut, baru saja berangkat untuk kesekian kali. Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

Tetsuya menunduk lesu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Ada apa? Kartumu ketinggalan?" Tetsuya mulai heran kenapa satpam satu ini selalu tepat sasaran.

"Ya." Tetsuya mengangkat wajah. Saat melihat wajah sang satpam tiba-tiba ia punya ide. "Apa aku tidak bisa mendapat kompensasi akan hal ini? Sungguh ini darurat. Kartuku ketinggalan dan sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku harus tiba di kantor secepatnya. Kujamin aku tidak berbohong."

Tetsuya berusaha meyakinkan si satpam dengan segenap keyakinan di wajahnya. Berharap pemuda itu luluh dan bersedia membantu Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak tahu, kalau di mata si satpam justru dirinya terlihat seperti kucing yang sedang memohon.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Di mataku kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka berbohong. Aku akan membantumu. "

"Benarkah?" Tetsuya berbinar untuk kedua kali. Satpam ganteng makin membatin, _Ini pegawai kantoran apa anak smp sih. Imut banget._

"Tentu saja. Kapanpun kau perlu bantuan, aku selalu siap membantu."

Tetsuya termangu. Sekarang kata-kata satpam itu sudah berganti. Dari _Kami_ jadi _Aku_?

"Silahkan berdiri, hm-" Satpam itu berdiri, menatap Tetsuya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, namamu?" Ia tersenyum lagi.

Dari posisinya sekarang Tetsuya bisa melihat dengan jelas- _name tag_ berbordir halus yang tersemat di dada kiri seragam pemuda tersebut. _Akashi Seijurou. _

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya." Tetsuya ikut berdiri. Berhadapan sejajar dengan perbedaan 2 langkah dari kaki Akashi Seijurou. Sedikit perasaan berdebar muncul di hati kecilnya begitu menggumamkan nama satpam tampan itu.

"Kuroko ya? Namaku Akashi Seijurou. Yah, sepertinya kau sudah tahu saat melihat _name_ _tag_ku**.**"

Kuroko mengangguk. Bersemu merah entah kenapa. Seolah merasa ketahuan mencuri pandang.

"Hm ya, Akashi-kun. Jadi apa benar kau bisa membantuku?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Mari kita lihat, apakah kita bisa berdiskusi kecil dengan adikku yang nakal itu."

.

.

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa pilihannya saat ini memang tepat. Yang pasti ia hanya mengikuti saja kemana kaki pemuda merah ini melangkah. Tetsuya menolak berjalan berdampingan karena itu ia memilih menjaga jarak sekitar 2 langkah dari setiap langkah kaki Seijurou. Sayangnya langkah kaki Seijurou cukup besar dibanding dirinya yang membuatnya terkadang harus berlari kecil agar bisa mengikuti.

"Kita lewat sini." Rupanya Seijurou hanya mengajaknya untuk memutari stasiun dan bertemu dengan pintu belakang lokasi loket kereta.

Tanpa mengetuk, satpam gagah itu membuka pintu. Tetsuya ikut masuk.

"Hei, Sei. Aku ingin bicara." Tak basa-basi.

Suasana di dalam loket yang Tetsuya pikir pengap dan sempit ternyata cukup nyaman_. Air Conditioner_ berada dalam suhu yang pas. Dingin tapi tak menusuk kulit. Manik birunya membawanya menjelajah ke seluruh isi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak begitu banyak peralatan berarti. 2 kursi empuk kosong, 2 layar monitor, 1 alat pengisi pulsa kartu, speaker, 1 lemari berukuran sedang, rak kecil berisi tumpukan kartu dan 1 meja di pojok ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat menyimpan barang yang diduga milik sang penjaga loket. Tas gendong hitam, _gadget _dan beberapa kertas berserakan.

Mereka berdua bisa melihat seorang penjaga loket berseragam biru muda sedang memunggungi.

"Hah? Ngapain kau masuk sini ."

Suara penjaga loket masih Tetsuya hapal. Hanya saja Tetsuya belum menyadari akan kemiripan sang penjaga loket dengan satpam yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini.

Tetsuya hanya tahu. Rambut mereka sama-sama merah darah.

"Kubilang aku mau bicara, ini penting-"

"Penting apa! Tidak lihat aku masih sibuk mengurusi tiket?" nadanya makin sewot. Tetsuya baru sadar bahwa intonasi dan cara bicaranya sangat mirip dengan Seijurou. Selagi berkomunikasi _non-face-to-face, _tangan si penjaga loket tampak begitu telaten menekan alat pendeteksi tiket, memasukkan stasiun tujuan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata serta memberi kembalian kepada penumpang nyaris tanpa dihitung. Seolah mengurangi total biaya pemasukan dengan pengeluaran ditambah memilah uang sama mudahnya seperti melempar koin ke muka orang . Kemampuannya sebagai perantara patut disejajarkan dengan robot. Tetsuya berdecak kagum. Yakin bahwa yang di depannya ini adalah penjaga loket terprofesional yang pernah ada.

"Berapa menit lagi? Ayolah,"

"Ano-" Tetsuya menyela, "maaf kalau aku merepotkan."

Dua detik setelah Tetsuya bicara, tangan sang penjaga loket terhenti sesaat, seolah konsentrasi dirajam buyar. Suaranya agak goyah, "siapa yang bicara? Kau bawa siapa, Seijurou?"

Antrian yang masih menunggu untuk dilayani kemudian kembali membawa tangan cekatan itu mengisi tiket dan memberi kembalian dengan kecepatan abnormal. Akan tetapi suara semerdu angin puyuh semilir sudah masuk mengisi salah satu bagian otaknya.

"Dia penumpang yang tadi gagal kau layani. Dia sedang dalam kondisi darurat, makanya kubawa kesini. "

Pikirannya resmi dibagi dua. Apa? Tumben sekali rela bela-belain ngurusin penumpang sampai dibawa langsung ke dalam loket? Apa urusannya memang sepenting itu?

"Oke, tunggu 30 detik lagi."

Apapun yang diperintah kakaknya tentu bukan hal yang sepele. Setelah melayani penumpang terakhir dalam barisan, penjaga loket itu memencet salah satu tombol-yang berwarna hijau di deretan perangkat elektronik diatas meja- mendekatkan bibirnya pada microfon yang mencuat kecil dan mendesis.

"Shintarou. Gantikan aku di loket no 4 sekarang juga. Tak ada tapi-tapian."

Tetsuya bisa mendengar gerutuan kecil, _"Apa? Hmp. Oke, nanodayo."_

Dengan satu gerakan tubuh luwes, penjaga loket akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya.

"Hai, kakak." Sapanya masam.

"Tampaknya kau memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup berat, Seijirou?" Tetsuya lagi-lagi melihat Seijurou menyeringai.

"Tentu. Lebih sibuk dan jelas berguna dibanding kau yang pengangguran. Jadi apa pekerjaanmu yang diserahkan padaku kali ini?"

"Sssh. Ini memang pekerjaanmu. Kuroko, silahkan ungkapkan permasalahanmu."

Tetsuya masih di ambang shock. Meratapi dua makhluk yang kini berhadapan di sebelahnya. Bukan hanya rambut mereka berdua yang sewarna, tapi wajah mereka, postur tubuh mereka, bentuk wajah, bentuk bibir, dagu, kulit putih itu, bentuk mata, _shit_! Mereka kembar! Nyaris pinang di belah dua. Kecuali poni sang adik yang hanya sebatas dahi dan manik oranye yang tertanam di bola mata kirinya.

Mereka berdua. Satpam dan penjaga loket. Kakak beradik. Kembar. _Double perfection._

"Ah, Kuroko. Apa kau terkejut? Ya, seperti yang kau duga. Kami memang kembar. Dia ini Akashi Seijirou, adikku."

Tetsuya mendadak gagu. Bibirnya terbuka menutup, tak jelas otaknya mau mulutnya bicara apa. Perlahan Seijirou, si penjaga loket tampan nengok ke seseorang yang konon minta diberi bantuan oleh kakaknya itu.

Penampilan Tetsuya segera dianalisis. Rambut _baby blue _lembut yang mencuat kesana kemari dengan lucunya- tunggu, yang benar saja? Baru bangun tidur? – bola mata biru bulat yang menggemaskan, pipi pucat yang agak berisi- tampak kenyal seperti _marsmallow-_ kulit halus seputih salju- tampak ehm, lezat- kemeja putih yang kancing atasnya terbuka, dasi yang terikat sembrono, jas hitam yang ditenteng di atas lengan,tas kantor yang diselendangkan melewati bahu serta celana katun hitam. Ditambah harum vanilla asing agak menguar bercampur keringat. Semua pemandangan di hadapannya terbungkus dalam sosok tubuh mungil yang menurut perkiraannya hanya remaja usia SMP.

Suara pintu menjeblak terbuka. Menginterupsi 2 pasang mata yang dunianya sedang tertuju pada seorang pemuda mungil pegawai kantoran yang saat ini sedang merasa semakin mengecil nyalinya akibat ditatapi beringas. Sesosok pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata masuk dengan tegap- tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban memegang tongkat kayu yang tampak berbahaya di mata Tetsuya.

"Oh. Shintarou. Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu. Sepertinya antrian sudah mulai berjalan lagi. Selamat bekerja. "

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shintarou menjawab kesal kentara, "Baru saja hari pertama kau sudah berani menyuruh senior. Untung saja aku sedang tidak ada shift. Ya, dengan kata lain kau sudah merusak waktu istirahatku. Tidak akan ada yang kedua kali, Akashi."

"Sudah jadi kewajiban _senpai _membantu _kouhai_nya yang sedang kesulitan, bukan? Aku ingin mengurus anak ini dulu sebentar."

Tetsuya jelas tak terima dengan sebutan "anak" yang dilontarkan kembaran Seijuro. Bukankah jelas-jelas dirinya terlihat seperti orang dewasa?

"Anak apa? Kau bawa anak kecil? Atau itu memang anakmu?"

Perhatian manik emerald kini teralih pada tubuh mungil dengan surai biru muda yang diapit dua saudara kembar menjengkelkan itu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat urusi saja pekerjaanmu."

"Jangan meracau, Midorima. Tolong maafkan adikku yang menyusahkan ini. Dan kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk, kau saja yang mengurusi Kuroko juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku saja cukup, Nii-san." Seijirou menggeram.

"Cih." Shintarou berjalan melewati mereka. Berusaha tidak peduli. Detik berikutnya, pemuda tersebut sudah sibuk berkutat dengan mesin dan uang.

Tetsuya nyaris tak percaya bagaimana cara Akashi bersaudara memperlakukan senior.

Seijirou kembali tertuju pada dunia barunya.

"Jadi bocah ini yang kau bawa padaku? Penampilanmu kacau sekali." Akashi Seijirou masih mengamati. Kerakusan mulai menjalari penglihatannya.

"Bocah? Jangan bergurau. Dia ini pegawai kantoran. "

Seijirou terbelalak. Memandang kakaknya dan Tetsuya bergantian. "Sekecil ini?"

Tetsuya tersinggung. "Maaf, tolong jangan menyebutku kecil. Dan aku ini memang pegawai kantor sungguhan. Aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris di Nijimura corporation. " Mendengar panggilan kedua kurang ajar terhadap dirinya , Tetsuya kembali menemukan suaranya. Ia bergegas jongkok di lantai, mengaduk isi tasnya lagi, mengambil dompet biru mudanya dan mengeluarkan kartu pengenal perusahaan miliknya.

"Lihat. Ini kartu namaku." Tetsuya perlahan berdiri mendekat, menyodorkan kartu namanya ke hadapan iris merah-oranye itu.

Alih-alih memperhatikan kartu, justru sang penjaga loket malah tersenyum penuh arti menatap wajah manis Tetsuya. Tangan kanannya bergerak hendak memegang kartu- yang seharusnya hanya kartunya saja tapi manik heterokrom itu turut serta membawa tangan Tetsuya ke dalam genggamannya.

"Oh begitu. Kuroko Tetsuya. Sepertinya ini asli."

Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Tentu saja asli. "

"Ya, kukira Aku bisa meluangkan waktuku sedikit untukmu." Kini Seijirou melepaskan tangannya. Senyum nyaris menyeringai pada Tetsuya. Bukannya bersyukur Tetsuya mulai takut pada 2 kakak beradik ini.

"Hoo, berani pegang-pegang rupanya." Seijurou mendecih tak suka. Sejak tadi tatapannya seperti ingin buru-buru memisahkan jarak pandang antara Seijirou dan Tetsuya. Tidak sadar diri bahwa sebelumnya ia sudah lebih dulu mencuri kontak fisik dengan pemuda _baby blue_ itu.

"Apa? Memangnya aku tak melihat kelakuanmu, hm? " Seijirou membalas sengit , "Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau menarik pinggang Tetsuya sampai tubuh kalian menempel. Aku tidak percaya melihatmu melakukan hal itu pada orang yang baru saja kau temui, nii-san."

Seijurou tak mengelak. "Tch. Jadi kau tidak buta. Akan lebih tidak buta lagi kalau kau bisa sedikit menyadari bahwa tindakanku itu kulakukan demi meredakan keributan dan juga menyelamatkan Kuroko dari celaan orang-orang itu. Sepatutnya kau berterima kasih padaku, bocah keras kepala."

"Oh ya? Apa perlu kau menariknya seintim itu? "Seijirou mendengus, "tindakan terpuji, kakak. Itu eufimisme dariku untukmu. '_Satpam baru stasiun Shinbashi melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap calon penumpang yang ingin membeli tiket''_. Judul berita yang bagus demi merayakan hari pertamamu bekerja." Seijirou kini mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke wajah Tetsuya. Tetsuya sudah pucat pasi dan bingung 1000 bahasa di tempat.

"Aku akan mendengarkan cerita Tetsuya. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Seijirou menarik 1 kursi kosong empuk dan membuatnya berlarian menubruk pelan lutut Tetsuya.

"Duduklah, Tetsuya." Seijirou dengan manis menawarkan.

Manik Seijurou menyipit. Paham dengan jelas seperti apa rencana adiknya. Membiarkan mereka berdua saja dalam ruangan sempit- abaikan Midorima- serta bertatapan dan bicara 4 mata saja jelas bukan pilihan.

"Baik, Kuroko. Mari kita bicarakan duduk persoalanmu." Seijurou ikut mengambil bangku.

"Hei!" Seijirou protes. Baru saja ia ingin mengambil kursi tersisa, kakaknya sudah tancap gas.

Seijirou berkata tidak terima. "Serahkan kursi itu kepadaku! Ini pekerjaanku seperti yang kau bilang. Orang luar tidak perlu ikut campur." Urat kemarahan berkedut di pelipisnya. Tetsuya mengkerut di kursi.

"Hm? Tapi bukankah aku satu-satunya yang menolongnya dan mengantarkannya kesini? Kalau tidak ada Aku tidak mungkin Kuroko bisa ada di ruanganmu. Akulah yang sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab terhadapnya. Kalau jadinya aku hanya harus menyerahkannya padamu, tahu begitu lebih baik aku menculiknya dan membawanya pulang."

Tetsuya tak bisa menahan ludah meski ingin. Apa yang dibicarakan 2 saudara ini? Sungguh ia malah berharap ingin pulang sekarang.

Sang adik membalas. "Kau benar-benar satpam kurang kerjaan. Aku tebak sedari tadi kau pasti hanya mengikuti Tetsuya. Tetsuya, waspadai orang satu ini."

Demi apapun, dua anak kembar ini tidak normal. Tetsuya merasa nyawanya terancam. Kalau saja ia punya keberanian lebih untuk angkat kaki dan kabur dari sini...

Entah sejak kapan rencananya untuk melakukan kompensasi soal ketertinggalan tiket berubah misi menjadi – Bagaimana cara melakukan pelarian terbaik tanpa tertangkap.

"Cukup. Kau membuat Kuroko ketakutan." Seijurou hendak menyudahi. Berusaha menjadi penengah sekaligus panutan bagi keduanya. Ia merasa yang paling tua disini. Ia absolut. Kata-katanya selalu benar titik. Ia tak akan merubah pikirannya titik.

"Yang mengatakan akan menculiknya itu kau. Jadi kaulah yang membuat Tetsuya ketakutan."

Seijirou tahu bahwa sulit menyeret kakaknya dari sini. Tapi sudahlah, biar saja dia disini. Yang jelas dirinya saja yang akan bicara banyak pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mati gaya. Ia sadar sudah membuang banyak waktu percuma akibat pertengkaran sepele yang ditimbulkan si kembar Akashi. Sudah cukup. Sekarang giliran dirinya yang harus menengahi. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Ia harus dengan cepat mengutarakan permasalahannya dan segera lepas landas dari ruangan yang sejak kapan perlu direndahkan suhu ACnya.

"A-ano, Akashi-san?" Dua-duanya menoleh.

"Maksudku, adik Akashi-kun, Seijirou-kun." Tetsuya mengalihkan pandang begitu dua pasang mata kembali menatapnya. Perasaan malu merambat sampai ke pipi.

"Ah, Tentu saja kau boleh memanggil namaku, Tetsuya." Seijirou tampak jelas tersenyum. Gembira. Namanya dipanggil lebih dulu dibanding kakaknya yang kini hanya menatap dendam.

"Y-ya. Sedari awal saya ingin mengatakan bahwa.." Tetsuya menarik nafas, siap bicara panjang lebar. Menjelaskan kronologi dirinya secara singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Permasalahan saya yaitu, hari ini kartu kereta mingguan saya ketinggalan di rumah dan saya tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengambilnya kembali. Saya akan naik kereta perjalanan ke Tokyo dan harus tiba di kantor secepatnya. Yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah, apa saya bisa mendapat keringanan atau kompensasi hanya untuk perjalanan hari ini? Tidak membawa kartu, saya tahu itu berarti saya harus membeli kartu lagi dan membayar sejumlah denda akan tetapi saya menolak melakukan hal itu sebab akan sangat mubadzir dan saya tidak mau mengeluarkan uang lebih. Perlu anda ketahui gaji saya belum cukup untuk memuaskan hobi koleksi buku dan jajan vanilla milkshake sebanyak yang saya mau. Sedangkan besoknya saya masih bisa menggunakan kartu saya yang lama kembali . Jadi kesimpulannya membeli kartu baru untuk sekarang cuma membuang uang, bukan? Lain lagi persoalannya kalau kartu saya hilang. Karena itu saya berharap anda bisa meminjamkan satu kartu sebentar kepada saya dan saya janji besoknya pasti akan saya kembalikan. Kalian bisa menyimpan no. telepon saya bila terjadi sesuatu. Tapi saya berani jamin akan menepati janji saya, dan berharap tidak merepotkan kalian lebih jauh lagi. Apa anda bersedia? Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih. "

Tetsuya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Kemudian menatap datar kedua makhluk sewarna api iblis yang hanya bengong memandangnya.

Tetsuya ikut tertegun. Apa dirinya salah bicara?

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ah, ya aku mengerti dengan jelas masalah yang kau hadapi, Tetsuya." Adik Akashi lebih dulu sadar dari lamunannya. Ia hampir saja tidur didongengi suara selembut angin pagi dan deru ombak saat matahari terbenam. Suara Tetsuya keburu membuatnya kepayang duluan. Ditambah bibir manis yang bergerak teratur semakin basah akibat desisan liur yang dihasilkan. Jakun yang naik turun juga ikut menggoda iman. Betapa ia menyukai cara pemuda itu bernafas, caranya bicara, menyukai suaranya, menyukai tatapan matanya, menyukai dadanya yang bergerak lemah konstan mengambil oksigen, menyukai segala hal tentang dirinya. Seijirou sadar pada detik itu. Cinta baru saja terjadi pada dirinya yang sudah membujang selama 23 tahun.

"Kau semangat sekali, Kuroko. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bicara sepanjang ini."

Seijurou sendiri hanya menatap serius sekecil apapun gerik yang dilontarkan Tetsuya. Ia merasa berdosa telah diam-diam habis melumati pemuda itu dengan tatapan mata. Dalam matanya hanya terpantul bayangan Tetsuya seorang. Begitu juga dalam hatinya, otaknya, seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya. Semuanya terisi oleh Tetsuya.

Kedua anak kembar terpuruk jatuh cinta.

"Kalian bisa membantuku?" Tetsuya mengulang.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau boleh memakai seluruh kartu kereta yang ada disini semaumu." Dengan satu langkah, Seijirou menjulurkan tangan meraih tumpukan kartu kereta sekaligus.

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Aku cuma meminta satu. Terima kasih banyak." Tetsuya mengambil satu kartu dan merasa bodoh seketika betapa mudahnya adik kembar diajak bekerjasama.

Tetsuya sudah bangun dan hendak pergi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian berdua. Seijurou-kun dan Seijirou-kun."

Tetsuya pamit. Selesai sudah. Ia akan pergi sekarang.

"Jangan lekas pergi sebelum kau menepati omonganmu tadi, Tetsuya. Mana no HP yang katanya akan kau berikan untukku?"

Seijirou mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari sakunya, memberikannya tepat ke telapak tangan Tetsuya yang menerimanya dengan sangsi.

"Tuliskan nomor hpmu. Kalau perlu alamat emailmu juga. Punya Facebook? Twitter? Line? BBM? Sekalian catat juga."

Tetsuya sedikit menduga ini akan terjadi. Usaha si kembar yang entah bagaimana ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Hm, ya kalau sekedar teman ngobrol sih boleh.

"Aku dulu, begundal kecil. " Mendadak _smartphone_ Seijirou direbut dari tangan Tetsuya, "punya hak apa kau berani-beraninya mendahului kakakmu? Akulah yang menemukan Kuroko." Seijurou segera menggantinya dengan meletakkan _smartphone_ miliknya. Tetsuya kembali direpotkan oleh si kembar.

"Terserah. Tapi orang yang berurusan dengan Tetsuya itu Aku." Si adik tetap tak mau kalah. Merebut kembali _smartphonenya_ dari tangan sang Kakak. Kembali dijejelinya _smartphone _itu ke tangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya sudah muak.

"Kuberikan lagi pada kalian. Silahkan catat sendiri-sendiri." Tetsuya memutuskan menyodorkan 2 _smartphone_ itu ke tangan pemiliknya. "Dengar baik-baik. Aku tak akan mengulang. Nomer hapeku adalah ..08xxx000xx."

Begitu hape diserahkan, si kembar buru-buru mengetik kilat 10 jari nyaris selesai bertepatan dengan Tetsuya selesai menyebutkan nomornya. Bagaimana caranya mereka mengetik 10 jari di atas_ smartphone_? Silahkan tanyakan sendiri kepada Seijurou dan Seijirou.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Tetsuya sudah berjalan satu langkah. Langkahnya terpaksa terhenti ketika entah Seijurou/Seijurou yang berucap, "Akun medsosmu apa? Jangan lupa follow aku, seijurousatpamtamvan-" "Follow aku dulu, Tetsuya! seijiroubukanduplikatseijurou trus akun facebook blablabla."

Tetsuya tak tahu lagi. Baru saja ia bersyukur bisa cuci mata dengan satpam dan penjaga loket ganteng, kenyataan keburu menamparnya seperti ini. Figur sempurna tak sebanding dengan perilaku asli. Tolonglah, nama twitter alay mereka berdua sudah cukup membuat Tetsuya bingung. Ditambah lagi dirinya tak habis pikir. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa semangat sekali mengerubunginya? Benar-benar seperti anak kucing yang sedang berebut ikan.

"Terima kasih. Tapi maaf aku bukan pengguna media sosial." Tetsuya jujur. Ia memang bukan makhluk dunia maya maupun netizen yang hobi komentar di internet.

"Sekali lagi Aku permisi." Tetsuya menunduk secepat kilat dan hendak membuka pintu .

"Perlu kutemani?" Seijurou membusungkan dada.

"Hm, tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Tunggu dulu, Tetsuya." Seijirou datang mendekati. Berdiri di depan Tetsuya.

"Kau tak mungkin keluar lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini." Tanpa ancang-ancang- mengabaikan Tetsuya yang tak mengerti, Seijirou mengulurkan tangan menarik dasi Tetsuya.

"Diam. Akan kuperbaiki." Tangan Seijirou mulai menjalin ikatan dasi dari awal. Tetsuya jelas tak nyaman.

"Tidak perlu. Saya bisa sendiri."

"Hoo kau jelas tidak bisa." Seijirou menyeringai, "Kalau bisa kau tak akan seperti anak SMP yang baru mulai memasuki tahun ajaran baru."

"Tolong berhenti menganggap saya anak kecil. Umur saya 21 tahun."

"Rambutmu ini juga berantakan sekali, Kuroko." Tahu-tahu Seijurou sudah berada di belakang Tetsuya dan sedang memainkan _bed hair_nya. "Siapa tahu disisir jari jadi rapi."

"Kalian.." Tetsuya terhimpit. Susah bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku mau berangkat." Tetsuya jengkel. Mau pergi pun masih direcoki.

"Hmm... wangi vanilla." Tetsuya merasakan nafas berhembus di sekitar tengkuk.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku."

"Salahmu sendiri berpenampilan seperti ini. Dimana-mana aku melihat pegawai kantor itu sangat rapi."

"Aku tak punya waktu. Aku kesiangan."

" Kalau begitu diam dulu. Biar kami urusi." Tetsuya heran akan tingkah si kembar yang mendadak kompak.

Tetsuya tidak tahu, alasan Seijurou tidak membantah adiknya kali ini dikarenakan dirinya berterima kasih atas respon adiknya yang berhasil menunda kepergian Tetsuya.

"Ya, menurutlah pada kami, Tetsuya."

Apa? Kenapa aku harus menurut? Akhirnya Tetsuya membiarkan pekerjaan si kembar yang berusaha "merapikan" dirinya sampai selesai.

"Hmm , masih belum juga?" Kok rasa-rasanya lama sekali.

"Sedikit lagi. "

Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baik, sudah cantik. Selamat jalan, Tetsuya." Seijirou lebih dulu mundur.

"Aku laki- laki. Harusnya tampan." Tetsuya protes.

"Hm, rambutmu ini bandel sekali. Sayang sekali aku tidak bawa sisir. Tapi segini sudah lumayan rapi."

"Ah, ya tidak-apa-apa, Seijurou-kun." Akhirnya Tetsuya bisa sedikit leluasa dengan menjauh dari si kembar.

"Baik, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian berdua. " Sebenarnya Tetsuya tak begitu berterima kasih tapi apa boleh buat. Ia membungkuk.

"Yakin tidak mau ditemani?" Ohh, Seijuro hanya basa-basi saja untuk membuat Tetsuya berdebar. Tentu saja ia bisa langsung menemani Tetsuya kalau ia mau.

"Tidak." Jawaban tegas.

"Yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan? Lebih baik kau periksa dulu." Seijurou masih mengulum senyum.

"Seribu persen yakin." Tetsuya mulai belajar tindak modus seseorang.

"Aku permisi." Oh, sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan permisi. Tetsuya lelah. Tapi kali ini ia akan benar-benar pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kuroko."

"Nanti malam kita smsan, ya!"

Jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar seiring menjauh derap kakinya dari ruangan tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan, iris _scarlet _dan heterokrom terlihat membara.

"Mangsaku yang pertama. Lihat saja, kau pasti akan jatuh ke pelukanku."

"Cih, bermimpi di siang bolong. Dia milikku. Ayo taruhan. Pesan pertama yang akan dibalasnya itu, cuma aku."

"Kalau begitu kita bersaing, saudaraku. Siapa yang lebih berhak mendapatkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ah sebelum itu," sang Kakak berdeham, "kita singkirkan dulu makhluk jangkung satu itu."

.

.

Tetsuya yang masih dalam keadaan defensif galau dan mendadak lemah jantung- berjalan dengan keseimbangan tidak senormal biasanya. Begitu ruangan tersebut sudah cukup jauh dijangkau, Tetsuya mendapat kekuatan lebih dengan segera berlari sejauh ia bisa- seiring matanya terus mengawasi lokasi loket yang paling jauh dari loket tempat Akashi bersaudara berada. Ia tak merasa sudi digoda lagi untuk kedua kali. Karena itulah Tetsuya memilih loket lain. Loket yang diharap lebih normal. Sampailah ia antara takdir atau keberuntungan- memilih loket 19 sebagai tempat berlabuh. Loket tersebut kosong. Cukup aneh mengingat loket di kanan-kirinya masih terisi setidaknya beberapa orang. Perhatiannya tertarik. Kenapa loket satu ini tak berpenghuni?

Tetsuya segera maju ke antrian pertama, meletakkan kartunya pada elemen besi di sisi kiri kaca pendeteksi kartu kereta dan mengatakan tujuan keberangkatannya. "Tokyo."

Sejenak Tetsuya merasa diabaikan, atau memang penjaga loket memang absen. Kemudian ia melihat bayangan abu-abu. Suara datar menjawab. "Keberangkatan ke Tokyo 2 menit lagi. Jalur 11. Total biaya 300 yen."

Tetsuya segera mengeluarkan uang. Diberikannya selembar 1000 yen kepada si penjaga loket.

Setelah menunggu 5 detik. "Ini kembaliannya." Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan, menerima kembalian yang entah kenapa receh semua. Yang benar saja, 700 yen cuma recehan?

Tetsuya berniat protes. "Maaf, apa aku boleh meminta uang kertas? Sedikit saja tidak papa"

Hening. Sungguh entah angin semilir apa yang baru saja menyergap lehernya. Aura loket ini terlalu suram dan mencekam.

"Tidak bisa. Recehan dulu yang dihabiskan. Begitulah sistem kembalian yang berlaku di stasiun ini. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak." Tetsuya menjawab cepat. Lagi-lagi loket aneh yang ia temui. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"09:30 menit. Bagus Tetsuya, Bagus sekali."

Sesuai dugaannya, Nijimura Shuuzou sang Bos perusahaan murka luar biasa. Tubuhnya yang sudah tinggi menjulang seolah bertambah tinggi 3 x lipat yang seakan begitu bernafsu ingin menginjak tubuh mungil Tetsuya sampai lembek.

"Maaf." Tetsuya berucap. "Saya terlambat lagi." Tak tahu harus memberi alasan apa. Kesiangan? Tiket ketinggalan? Direcoki anak kembar? Masalahnya terlalu pelik dan rumit untuk dijelaskan satu persatu.

"Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini, Tetsuya. Kau pikir kau masih pantas mendapatkan toleransi dariku?"

"Ma-maafkan aku." Tetsuya ketakutan. Ekspresi bosnya saat marah selalu membuat ulu hatinya nyeri. "Aku janji-"

"Aku tak butuh janjimu! Surat peringatan hanya dianggap pepesan omong kosong bagimu, Tetsuya."

Celaka. Nijimura-san benar-benar murka. Tetsuya bisa melihat sesuatu berkedut di ujung bibir bossnya. Pertanda bahwa bossnya tak main-main. Tamat sudah. Tidak, Tetsuya harus tetap berpikir positif. Berpikir positif memang satu dari keahliannya yang tak dimiliki orang lain.

"Mohon dengarkan saya. Saya benar-benar punya alasan." Tetsuya mulai berargumen, "memang benar salah saya kalau saya kesiangan tapi itu semua karena ibu saya yang telat membangunkan sa-"

"Bohong. Kujamin ibumu sudah membangunkanmu ratusan kali."

"-begitu bangun saya segera bersiap-siap secepat kilat. Bahkan saya rela berlari ratusan mil dari rumah saya ke stasiun."

"Oh, kau kuat rupanya?"

"Sesampai disana saya memang kecapekan lalu datang satpam tampan yang menghampiri sa-"

"Apa?"

Tetsuya menutup mulut. Ia keceplosan. Ah, perlukan ia menceritakan dengan detail kisah petualangannya pagi ini?

"Tidak ada. Baik saya lanjutkan. Setelah saya ditolong oleh satpam ini, saya segera berlari menuju loket. Disitu saya lama mengantri. Tapi rupanya nasib malang kembali menghampiri saya. Saya panik ketika mencari dompet saya yang tidak kunjung ketemu dan menyebabkan antrian menjadi macet."

"Cukup. Ceritakan yang penting saja, Tetsuya." Nijimura jengah.

"Disitu letak pentingnya, Nijimura-san. Saat saya panik itulah satpam tampan yang sebelumnya membantu saya kembali datang dan menolong saya. Intinya dia membantu saya menemukan dompet saya tapi nasib naas masih belum bosan datang begitu saya menemukan ketiadaan kartu kereta saya di dalamnya."

Nijimura mulai mengantuk.

"Satpam tersebut berkata akan membantu saya karena itu saya menurut saja dibawa ke loket. Sesampai disana tahunya saya dibuat terkejut oleh penjaga loket yang ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri. "

Manik _onyx_ mendelik. "Tunggu, saudara kembar siapa?"

"Saudara kembar satpam."

Nijimura menatap tak percaya.

"Setelah itu mereka berdua ehem- mereka berdua pada akhirnya membantu saya dan sang penjaga loket bersedia meminjamkan satu kartunya pada saya hari ini."

Tetsuya masih memasang mimik serius. Nijimura manggut-manggut.

"Jadi begitulah, beberapa hal yang menyebabkan saya terlambat lebih dari waktu yang biasanya. Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud sengaja menyalahi peraturan. Dan keterlambatan saya memang murni hasil kecerobohan saya. Kecuali dalam kasus kali ini ada satu-dua pihak yang memang menjadi sebab utama kedatangan saya menjadi sedikit lebih lama."

Nijimura menyeringai. "Terserah seribu alasan macam apa yang kau gunakan, Tetsuya. Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Hukumanmu kali ini adalah.."

"_Kanousei nante mono wa nakatta.. dakedo mitsuketa yume wa sutetakunai.. "_

Suara orang bernyanyi berbunyi. Nijimura menoleh ke asal suara yang diduganya kuat berasal dari _smartphone _miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja kerja. Tetsuya tidak tahu kalau ringtone nada sambung milik bossnya ternyata keren juga.

Nomor ini.. Cih ada urusan apa dia meneleponku?

Tetsuya hanya menatap polos ketika sang boss dengan kesal menggeser lingkaran bulat imajiner ke arah ikon telepon warna hijau dengan jempolnya. Diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, Akashi?"

Tetsuya keselek angin begitu mendengar nama siapa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut bosnya.

"Buah iblis yang dibelah dua, ada apa meneleponku?"

Tetsuya menahan nafas.

"Apa- Kau- Ukh- Tetsuya? Jadi kau yang mengganggu karyawanku! Ah tidak, kalian berdua. Kalian kembar sial."

Tetsuya sudah tak perlu ragu lagi untuk berteriak. Wajahnya sepucat hantu.

"Tunggu, Nijimura-san! Dengan siapa anda berbicara?"

Nijimura menoleh. "Tsk. Sebentar Tetsuya, tidak lihat aku sedang menelepon? "-Nijimura kembali menempelkan benda logam itu ke telinganya , "Ya, bocah berisik. Sudah jelas aku tak akan menghukumnya kali ini kalau memang benar kalianlah yang menjadi penyebab sekretaris kesayanganku ini terlambat! Bodoh sekali Tetsuya tidak menghubungiku sejak awal. Sudah pasti aku akan segera menjemputnya kalau tahu ia sedang terjebak diantara 2 setan yang hobinya merusak kehidupan orang."

Sungguh Tetsuya tak berani mendengar setiap kelanjutan celaan yang dihempaskan mentah-mentah oleh bossnya itu. Kenyataan kadang terlalu kelewatan. Lucu, kejam dan tak masuk akal. Tetsuya perlu mencubit pipinya sendiri demi menyadarkan diri bahwa bos yang sudah ia sumpahi setia akan selalu diikutinya itu-selama bertahun-tahun mengabdi- memiliki hubungan dekat yang sulit dibayangkannya bersama satpam dan penjaga loket paling tampan yang ia temui- Bahkan mungkin lelaki tertampan yang ia temui juga- Tetsuya serius ingin tahu darimana asalnya mereka bisa mengenal mengingat perbedaan status yang cukup jauh. Apa jangan-jangan mereka mantan satpam di perusahaan ini sebelum ia melamar? Atau mereka pernah mengarungi kerasnya kehidupan bersama sampai akhirnya dunia dengan kejamnya memilih takdir dimana mereka ditempatkan? Tetsuya tak punya ide lagi.

"Jangan menghubungiku lagi setelah ini bahkan selamanya kalau perlu, kau mengerti? Apa, minta jadwal Tetsuya? Iblis kecil, kupikir aku sudah tidak waras sampai sukarela memberikannya kepadamu? Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau ditempatkan di stasiun yang berdekatan dengan rumah Tetsuya. Mulai besok aku akan menjemputnya dengan mobil, jadi kau tak usah khawatir."

"Hm, ya ya , terserah kau saja. . " " apa? Kurang ajar sekali menyebutku tua, sialan! Cih benar-benar membuang waktu meladeni kalian berdua. Masa bodoh, kututup!"

Tetsuya masih terdiam menatapi Nijimura yang terlihat 2x lebih emosi dibanding sebelumnya. Lelaki 27 tahun itu terengah mengambil nafas sesaat menyudahi telepon. Marah-marah pada Akashi bersaudara kelihatannya lebih menguras energi daripada membentaki anak buah ditambah bolak-balik meeting di ruangan dengan gedung yang berbeda.

Tetsuya bermaksud mencairkan suasana. "Ano, Nijimura-san. Saya tidak tahu kalau anda kenal dengan Seijurou-kun dan Seijirou-kun. "

Nijimura membelalak. "Kau memanggil nama depan setan kecil itu?"

_Setan kecil_, pikir Tetsuya. "Itu memang nama mereka berdua, Nijimura-san. Anda tentunya sudah tahu itu, bukan?"

Cih, Nijimura membatin. Jengkel seribu jengkel. Malaikat biru yang sudah susah payah ia temukan malah bertemu dengan dua orang yang paling ia harap tidak ditemui.

"Kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang, Tetsuya. Mereka itu gila. Satpam dan penjaga loket jadi-jadian. Sudah, mulai besok kau akan kuantar jemput eksklusif dengan mobilku. Tak usah susah-susah jalan dan naik kereta."

Tetsuya masih tak mengerti. "Kenapa? Tidak perlu, Nijimura-san. Saya menolak. Saya bisa berangkat sendiri. "

"Tidak, biarkan aku menjemputmu. Aku tidak tahan membayangkan kau pergi ke sarang iblis itu sendirian. "

Bukan maksud membela tapi tidak tahan juga mendengar kata iblis berulang kali, "Maaf, Nijimura-san. Saya rasa seaneh apapun mereka tidak pantas menyebut mereka sebagai anak iblis. Saya rasa kalian juga sudah cukup dekat. Bukankah kalian berteman? Kalau boleh tahu bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?"

Nijimura mencengkeram kepala. Seolah ingatan buruk sedang dibangkitkan. "Aku tak perlu cerita padamu. Mereka sudah jahat sedari kecil. Tidak ada makhluk sewaras apapun yang mau menjadi teman mereka dan aku berada di posisi teratas untuk itu. Percayalah padaku, begitu anak kembar itu tertarik pada seseorang mereka akan mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi padamu kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, berpikir. "Saya rasa mereka tidak jahat. Memang mereka agak pemaksa tapi maksud mereka baik. Saya percaya itu."

"Astaga.. Memangnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka bahkan mendengarkan cerita saya dengan baik. Nyaris tak berkedip. Biasanya orang-orang terdekat saya akan ngantuk dan segera melupakan apa yang saya katakan."

Nijimura bagai ditampar tepat di muka. "Itu tandanya mereka sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Tetsuya. Aku tak percaya ini terjadi padamu, aku tak percaya. ."

Tetsuya risih. Bossnya mulai ngawur. "Tolong jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan. Mana mungkin mereka jatuh cinta pada saya. Kami bertiga laki-laki."

Nijimura hampir saja mengatakan kenyataan akan kehomoan si kembar tapi tidak jadi. Baginya Tetsuya masih terlalu murni untuk tahu hal begituan. Kalau sudah begini ia sendiri yang harus turun tangan.

.

.

.

_Tingnong tingnong nengnong._

Ringtone sms Tetsuya kembali berbunyi. Sudah kedua puluh kalinya malam ini. Tetsuya menggeram kesal juga sudah dua puluh kali. Anak kembar itu tak jera mengiriminya sms bahkan meski ia belum membalas satu sms pun dari keduanya. Tetsuya yakin kalau ia meladeni sedikit saja salah satu dari anak kembar tersebut kekacauan hanya akan semakin menumpuk. Dan ujung-ujungnya keributan akan disangkutpautkan padanya. Apalagi kali ini Nijimura-san, bosnya yang pemarah itu turut ikut serta. Satu dari kejadian ajaib yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Ughh..Tetsuya guling-gulingan di kasur. Hangat dan empuk. Sibuk menggesek pipinya dengan kelembutan yang sama dengan bulu-bulu angsa yang menyembul dibalik sarung bantalnya yang sudah bolong. Tetsuya mendapatkan akibatnya. Ia bersin 2x begitu hidungnya tak sengaja tergelitik.

_Tingnong tingnong nengnong._

Ya ampun ada sms baru lagi. Tetsuya menghela nafas. Tapi lama-lama ia penasaran juga. Apa saja kira-kira isi dari 16 pesan yang masih tersegel rapi itu? 5 pesan pertama sudah ia buka sebelumnya dan isinya cuma:

_Sender: 08xxxxxx0xxxx_

Message: _Selamat malam, Tetsuya. Baru pulang kerja, hm?_

_Sender: 08xx00x00xx_

_Message: Kuroko, Selamat malam. Ini Seijurou. Aku harap kau segera menyimpan nomorku._

_Sender: Akashi Seijirou-kun_

_Message: Tetsuya! Besok berangkat jam berapa?_

_Sender : Akashi Seijurou-kun_

_Message: Hai Kuroko, sudah mandi?_

_Sender: Akashi Seijirou-kun_

_Message Hai Tetsuya, sudah mandi?_

2 pesan terakhir si kembar cukup menjadi alasan bagi Tetsuya untuk segera menutup _flip handphone_nya. Apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga menanyakan dirinya sudah mandi apa belum? Tetsuya sebal. Tersinggung karena dirinya belum mandi.

Akhirnya setelah dianggurkan selama setengah jam oleh sang empunya, _handphone flip_ jadul milik Tetsuya- yang cuma bisa telepon dan smsan-ditambah fungsi radio dan kalkulator yang cukup berguna -kembali disentuh tepat saat bunyi _ringtone _aneh itu muncul lagi. Pesan ke 22 muncul. Siku-siku di kening mulus Tetsuya ikut muncul. Dengan berwajah horror, Tetsuya membuka _flip_ Hpnya dan membaca nama pengirim sms terakhir kali . Nama Akashi Seijurou terpampang disitu. Dengan satu tekanan pada tombol di tengah-tengah, Tetsuya membaca pesannya.

_Sender: Akashi Seijurou-kun_

_Message: Kalau malu bilang rindu juga tak apa. Aku disini setia menunggumu membalas pesanku. Bahkan dibaca saja hati ini sudah bahagia. Tahukan kau Kuroko, kalau diri ini sudah bukan lagi milikku seorang. Apalah Aku yang hanya bisa menggumamkan namamu berulang kali dalam mimpi, ingatan bahkan picisan kenangan yang membelai takdir kita pagi tadi. Jangan ragu datang ke pelukanku untuk kedua kalinya. Sampai matipun, Aku akan terus memilihmu. Memilihmu sebagai satu-satunya pendamping hidup yang diciptakan Tuhan untukku._

Tanpa kata Tetsuya menutup handphonenya lagi. Mematikan lampu dan lekas tidur.

Akashi Seijurou ternyata berbakat sebagai seorang penyair.

.

.

Pagi harinya.

"Tetsuya! Cepat bangun! Atau kau mau dimarahi Shuuzou-kun lagi? "

Ahh, Tetsuya masih bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya ia berkejaran mesra dengan 2 rubah merah yang menawan hati. Kemudian serigala berbulu hitam datang dan hendak memakan sang rubah sampai mati. Rubah merah tak gentar, ikut bertarung mempertahankan diri. Kemudian Tetsuya datang melerai mereka, tapi dirinya malah berubah menjadi kelinci. Dan pada akhirnya dikejar-kejar ketiga karnivora sampai makan ati.

"Huh.. Memang susah sekali membangunkan anak itu. Sebentar biar ibu panggilkan lagi."

"Hm, tidak perlu Kuroko-san. Kalau boleh, izinkan saya untuk membangunkan Tetsuya."

"Kami. Kami berdua."Satu anak lainnya melotot, "anda tidak keberatan?"

"Hoho, tentu tidak. Justru aku berterima kasih kalau kalian bisa membantu. Baik, kuserahkan Tetsuya pada kalian."

"Oke."

Langkah kaki samar Nyonya Kuroko sudah ditelan tembok bata pembatas dapur. Dua anak kembar, satunya pakai pakaian kasual, satunya lagi pakai seragam satpam-menyeringai sama persis. Ketika manik mereka bertemu, kilatan peringatan diluncurkan.

"Lihat wajahmu. Kuduga kau pasti sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak."

"Yang tidak-tidak bagaimana maksudmu? Bisa kubilang aku senang sekali. Tidak tahu kalau yang ada di otakmu itu seperti apa. "

Langkah kaki mereka berdua bergerak seirama. Kaki kanan si adik maju, kaki kanan sang kakak ikut maju. Si Kakak berhenti untuk melihat keadaan sebentar, begitu pula dengan adiknya yang mengikuti. Tingkah polah mereka berdua terlihat lucu kalau saja keduanya tak tampak bertindak seperti maling. Keduanya, dengan semangat yang ditahan-tahan-pencegahan agar tidak berlari- naik satu langkah demi langkah menuju kamar Tetsuya yang terletak di lantai 2. Bibir mereka seketika ditarik begitu melihat gantungan kayu bercat biru muda yang digantung di pintu kamar paling pojok. Nuansanya terlihat feminim- Kuroko Tetsuya-chan- begitu tulisan yang ditampilkan di atasnya.

"Kamar Tetsuya. Yes! Ayo cepat." Sang adik sudah memegang gagang pintu dan hampir membuka pintu tersebut kalau saja tidak merasa tiba-tiba mengalami kesakitan amat sangat yang berasal dari kakinya.

"Brengsek, kau! Kenapa menghalangiku?"

"Tahan nafsumu. Apa begitu tampang seseorang yang ingin membangunkan temannya yang sedang tidur? "

"Aku baik-baik saja dan Tetsuya bukan temanku. Tutup mulutmu."

"Hoo kalau begitu dia apa?"

"Calon pacar."

"Mati saja kau."

Akhirnya dengan kekuasaan seorang kakak-meski dua-duanya sama-sama absolut dan selalu benar, Seijurou tak pernah mengalah pada adiknya- maka sudah pasti Seijurou yang membuka pintu kamar itu. Cara membuka pintunya pun begitu elegan. Ekspresinya tenang seolah hanya ingin melakukan silaturahmi.

Kaki Seijurou melangkah masuk. Kamar Tetsuya begitu sederhana. Tertata rapi dan hanya barang-barang penting yang terlihat. Dan begitu dirinya dilingkupi semesta kecil tersebut, hidungnya langsung diterpa aroma vanilla yang amat manis.

"Bau kamarnya enak." Seijirou mengendus-endus.

"Itu Kuroko."

Seijurou berjalan pasti menuju kasur _medium-size _yang didominasi biru langit tersebut. Selimut biru, bantal biru, sprei biru, sarung guling biru. Sampai boneka burung piyo berwarna biru yang bertengger di sebelah kepala Tetsuya. Kenyataannya cat dan _furniture_ yang terdapat di dalam kamar itu juga benar-benar dijajah warna alami sang pemilik.

Mereka berdua sudah berdiri di samping Tetsuya yang masih terlelap. Sama sekali tidak sadar akan kehadiran dua orang yang baru saja menyelinap tanpa izin ke dalam kamarnya.

Malaikat sedang tidur. Kalimat paling cocok yang langsung tersirat di benak mereka.

"Benar-benar manis. _Sasuga_ calon pengantin pujaanku."

"Kau ngawur. Dasar _chuunibyou_."

Tangan Seijurou mengelus pelan surai Tetsuya.

"Hei."

Kini tangan Seijirou yang menepuk lembut pipi Tetsuya. Merasakan gumpalan sekenyal _gummy bears_.

Manik scarlet dan dwiwarna kembali memicing. Yang terjadi malah saling adu siapa yang lebih dulu cepat dan tangkap menyentuh setiap inci kulit Tetsuya.

Mereka berdua semakin jahil. Mulai dari mengendus sampai toel-toel. Jari Seijurou malah iseng menyolek piyama Tetsuya dan berusaha mengintip isi di dalamnya. Tindakan sang kakak mendapat penghargaan dari sang adik berupa jitakan di kepala.

"Mesum."

"Cih, kau juga kepengin kan."

"Ingat tujuan kita hanyalah membangunkan Tetsuya, "

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa tak kau bangunkan?"

Sang kakak diam menatapi wajah tidur Tetsuya.

"Aku masih ingin melihatnya seperti ini. Kapan lagi kita bisa sepuasnya memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur?"

"Benar juga. Kau memang licik."

Deru nafas Tetsuya yang teratur dan halus mengalihkan perhatian si kembar.

Pemandangan yang tersaji saat ini lebih enak dibanding sup tofu buatan koki manapun. Seijurou dan Seijirou rela mencicipi sedikit sebelum ajal menjemput.

Seijurou membungkuk. Menghisap dalam-dalam aroma yang tercipta di sisi kiri leher Tetsuya.

Sang adik lain lagi. Matanya sejak tadi tak berhenti melirik 2 benjolan empuk di bawah pinggang yang melekuk itu.

Dirampasnya salah satu kehormatan Tetsuya melalui pijatan hangat.

Satu belaian menerpa. Makin lama jadi dua- lalu tiga- empat- Tangan lainnya menyelusup masuk ke dalam piyama. Kulit sehalus mutiara terasa enak disentuh.

Lidah Seijurou sudah bermain di atas leher Tetsuya. Terus merambat sampai ke telinga.

Kakak beradik ini benar-benar harus dihentikan.

Sekarang juga.

BRAK!

Bayangan besar menggulung penerangan kamar Tetsuya. Sesosok tubuh jangkung, rambut hitam, manik _onyx_\- berwajah _shock _luar biasa begitu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan hidungnya.

"Jangan bergerak. Aku siap mencekik leher kalian. " Nijimura datang berapi-api. Si kembar berdecih. Menghentikan aktivitas terlarang mereka dan berdiri gagah tanpa merasa bersalah di depan tubuh terbaring Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sungguh mimpi apa yang sedang dialaminya, Tetsuya belum niat membuka mata.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Tetsuya?"

"Berani-beraninya masuk kamar orang tanpa mengetuk. Tindakan boss yang patut diacungi jempol."

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu terhadap kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tetsuyaku?"

Si kembar bagai terkena aliran listrik begitu mendengar _Tetsuyaku._

"Tetsuya milik kami." Mereka berdua bersidekap, "dasar tidak tahu malu."

Nijimura frustasi. Menjambak rambut saking stressnya.

"Aku akan memanggil polisi. Kutuntut kalian seumur hidup."

"Siapa yang akan dipanggil polisi?"

Suara halus-agak serak-jernih- yang jelas tak akan dimiliki 3 orang yang sedang bertengkar ria ini menyadarkan para hadirin. Diikuti tubuh mungil yang telah duduk dan sedang mengucek mata.

"Tetsuya.." Nijimura bengong dan lega.

"Eh? Suara Njimura-san?" Tetsuya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Dia ini memang bossmu, Tetsuya. Kurasa kemunculannya terlalu berisik sampai membangunkanmu."

EH? Suara siapa lagi itu?

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko."

"Selamat pagi.." Tetsuya masih terkantuk-kantuk. Perlahan dibuka kedua matanya yang masih sayu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, pulas sekali tidurmu ya." Seijurou tersenyum.

Manik Tetsuya terbuka lebar. Dikucek berulang kali.

"Apa- kalian – kenapa ada disini?" Tetsuya mencubit pipinya. Siapa tahu hanya bagian dalam mimpi.

Shock tak percaya menggentayangi wajahnya tatkala melihat 3 orang yang seharusnya tak berada di kamarnya saat ini.

"Aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari orang yang mungkin saja hendak memperkosamu, Tetsuya." Nijimura berkata.

"Apa? Kami tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Seijirou membalas keji.

"_Bed hair_mu juga luar biasa hari ini." Tangan Seijurou sudah mau menyentuh kepala Tetsuya- sebelum-

"Jangan sentuh dia! Pergi kau setan!" Nijimura sekonyong-konyong berlari dan memeluk Tetsuya.

"Hah? Lepaskan aku Nijimura-san!"

"Apa. Yang. Sedang . Kau lakukan. Nijimura?"

"Lepaskan dia katanya, Shuuzou." Manik heterokrom sang adik menyala.

Tetsuya mendorong dada Nijimura keras. Berdiri dan turun dari kasur. Berlari menjauh mendekati pintu.

"Keluar dari sini!" Tetsuya berteriak. Berdiri di ambang pintu seolah mempersilakan ketiganya untuk keluar.

Cahaya dari luar memberikan penerangan bagi pundak Tetsuya yang meleleh terpapar bebas akibat piyama yang kebesaran.

"Cepat!"

Mereka bertiga termangu. Lalu kaki Seijurou menginjak kaki Seijirou. Kaki Seijirou menginjak kaki Nijimura.

"Baik. Kami akan pergi."

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar. Tak berhenti melirik pada Tetsuya yang masih memancarkan kemarahan.

"Jangan kabur dulu. Tunggu di bawah dan aku akan menginterogasi kalian." Tetsuya berucap dengan setiap tekanan.

"Baik, kami mengerti." Ketiganya kesenangan dalam hati.

Pintu menjeblak tertutup tepat di depan muka mereka bertiga.

Di balik pintu Tetsuya mendesis tak percaya.

Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan penuh emosi. Sampai di depan cermin barulah ia menyadari betapa marahnya ia saat ini.

"Tak bisa kupercaya. Apa yang mereka pikirkan masuk ke kamarku selagi aku tertidur? Bagaimana bisa Nijimura-san mendatangi rumahku? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Bagaimana bisa si kembar tahu alamat rumahku?"

Tetsuya sikat gigi masih dalam emosi yang berusaha dipendam.

Selesai mandi dan pakai baju kerja dengan rapi, Tetsuya keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga dan melihat ketiga makhluk tak sopan itu sedang dijamu dengan hangat oleh sang ibu. Mereka duduk di meja makan dengan jarak yang berjauhan.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Sini sarapan di sebelahku."

Tetsuya tak menatap mereka. Langsung duduk di jarak yang juga berjauhan dengan mereka.

"Hari ini ibu membuat _scramble egg_, sosis goreng ditambah mayones. Silahkan dimakan." Nyonya Kuroko meletakkan satu demi satu makanan di hadapan mereka.

Keempatnya makan dalam diam.

Sebenarnya Seijurou sudah menunggu Tetsuya berbicara tapi rupanya adat saat makan memang lebih penting.

Selesai makan mereka minum. Tetsuya masih tak bergeming. Ketiga orang yang mengelilinginya kini menatapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kembar Akashi-kun bisa tahu alamatku? Masuk ke rumah dan kamarku tanpa izin dariku?"

Interogasi dimulai. Tetsuya memandang tajam mereka.

Si kembar melirik satu sama lain. Pasti saking kesalnya Tetsuya sampai tidak sudi memanggil nama mereka berdua. "Itu ulah Seijirou." Seijurou berkata, "dia melihat alamatmu di kartu namamu kemarin."

Oke. Penjelasan alamat selesai. Tetsuya menyesal.

"Untuk apa datang ke rumahku?"

"Kami hanya ingin berkunjung. Kami juga ingin sekalian mengantarmu ke stasiun. Kau tahu, anggap saja kami satpam dan penjaga loket pribadimu."

Tetsuya tidak butuh.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Nijimura-san? Apa kau datang kesini bermaksud menghukumku untuk melihat betapa telatnya aku bangun?" Tetsuya kini menuntut Nijimura.

_Jadi dia sendiri sadar susah dibangunkan.._ pikir ketiganya.

"Bukan. Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu. Aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin, bukan?"

"Dan Aku juga sudah bilang untuk tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri, Nijimura-san. Aku akan berangkat ke stasiun sendiri."

"Ka-"

"Sendiri." Tetsuya mengulang tegas. Ketiganya diam.

"Baik. Aku pamit dulu kaa-san." Tetsuya menghampiri ibunya, mengecup pipi ibunya seperti biasa.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tetsuya. Tidak bareng teman-temanmu?"

Tetsuya sudah memunggungi. "Biar kami mengurusi sendiri pekerjaan kami masing-masing, _kaa-san._ _Ittekimasu_. "

Ketiganya rapat di bangku. Membeku. Kecuali begitu Tetsuya sudah benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, ketiganya sontak bangun bersamaan.

Sudah bisa ditebak. Ketiganya mengejar Tetsuya.

Nijimura merutuk. Ia masuk ke mobilnya secepat kilat. Menyalakan mesin sambil marah-marah. Di depannya Seijurou dan Seijirou sudah mengejar dan sedang berjalan di sisi kanan-kiri Tetsuya.

"Tiiin..Tiiin". Mobil Nijimura berhasil mendampingi mereka. Ketiganya cuek.

"Tetsuya, masuk ke mobilku sekarang!"

"Jangan Tetsuya, kau bukan orang yang akan menarik kata-katamu." Si adik menghasut.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka! Mereka sinting, percayalah padaku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya berusaha tak mendengar. Begitu melihat persimpangan jalan ia punya ide bagus.

"Jadi cepatlah naik- Lho?"

Nijimura kebingungan. Dua anak kembar yang sedang asik kini ikut terkejut.

Tetsuya menghilang.

Di balik jarak- entah jarak atau hanya aura tak kasat mata yang melindunginya, Tetsuya menghela nafas.

Mereka tak pernah tahu ia punya kemampuan menghilangkan diri.

.

.

.

Loket 19. Sepi. Suram. Sangat cocok untuk dipasang tanda "_Sold out."_ atau " Tutup" atau "Loket ini dijual. Hubungi xxxxx."

"Eh dengar-dengar loket itu berhantu lho."

"Apa? Pantas saja auranya horror seperti itu!"

"Kudengar pernah ada yang beli tiket disitu. Lalu sang pembeli lari terbirit-birit karena ia melihat tak ada siapapun disana, melainkan cuma suara datar yang mengerikan!"

"Ya, Tuhan!"

Mayuzumi Chihiro, pemuda baik hati yang sering disalahpahami banyak orang. Ia sudah bekerja selama 2 tahun dan mulai memikirkan untuk_ resign_ dikarenakan sudah bosan menjalani hari-hari yang nyaris tak berarti.

Tapi kehidupannya seketika berubah ketika setitik cahaya berwarna biru melayang masuk menemani dunia abu-abunya. Semenjak kejadian itu setiap mulai bekerja di kepalanya hanya terisi harapan akan kedatangan pembeli bersurai biru dengan senyum tipis memenjarakan hati.

"Sudah jam segini pun dia tak datang." Mayuzumi bergumam.

Pada kenyataannya Kuroko Tetsuya memang tak akan pernah datang, hari itu.

.

.

.

"Hoi Kuroko! Kenapa jalan sendirian? Ayo ikut naik sepeda bersamaku!"

Suara panggilan yang familiar datang dari belakang diikuti goesan sepeda dan decitan rem yang mendarat di sampingnya.

Tetsuya yang sedang berjalan sambil waspada- tentu saja kaget.

"Ogiwara-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ogiwara Shigehiro tersenyum cerah. "Olahraga pagi, Kuroko. Tch, apalagi! Masa kau lupa akan pekerjaanku."

Tetsuya seketika merasa bersalah begitu melihat tumpukan koran berada dalam keranjang.

"Maafkan aku, kau sedang bekerja? "

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai sebenarnya. Kau mau ke kantor? "

"Iya."

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kuantar dengan sepeda milikku? Nyaman dan tidak dipungut biaya".

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar tidak sibuk? Aku mau saja kalau begitu."

Tetsuya mendudukkan diri di jok empuk di belakang Ogiwara. Bersyukur bahwa masih punya sahabat yang normal dan penyayang seperti dirinya.

"Siap berangkat? Ayo jalan!"

.

.

.

Seijurou dan Seijirou mulai berpikir. Bagaimana caranya bisa dekat dengan Tetsuya lebih dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melamar ke perusahaan kakek tua itu?"

"Apa? Jangan memberiku ide gila, Sei."

"Kau dijamin tak akan rela membiarkan Tetsuya terus berduaan dengan orang bodoh itu bukan?"

"Benar juga. "

"Jujur aku tak mau jadi satpam untuk kedua kalinya." Seijurou melanjutkan. "Apa pekerjaan bagus yang lowong disana?"

"Mari kita lihat."

Sang adik membentangkan koran yang entah ia dapat darimana. Maniknya menelusuri kolom lowongan pekerjaan.

"Ini dia perusahaan yang dimiliki si brengsek itu. Sombong dia sudah sukses. Padahal kalau kulihat dalam beberapa tahun ke depan perusahaan itu berpotensi bangkrut."

"Cepat cari pekerjaan yang bisa lebih dekat dengan Kuroko."

"Staf akuntan? _Cleaning service?_ HRD? _Programmer_?"

"Ada lagi? Kalau bisa yang pangkatnya tinggi biar aku bisa seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh Kuroko."

"Wakil direktur?" Sahut sang adik.

"Apa?" Seijurou melotot. Tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya bahwa lowongan sebagai wakil direktur benar-benar terjadi.

"Oke, kita ambil itu. Lalu tahun depan kita gulingkan Njimura."

"Setuju."

.

.

**END.**

* * *

**|Author's note|**

Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

Salam,

shun-kumikumi


End file.
